Diskussion:Star-Trek-Titelmusik
alternative Melodie / die ersten Episoden Zunächst mal habe ich hier einfach die Reihenfolge der beiden Pilotfolgen geändert, weil das so logischer klingt. Aber stimmt das überhaupt so, bezogen auf die Melodie? Außerdem fallen mir ein paar Ungereimtheiten auf, wenn ich das mit dem englischen Artikel vergleiche. Unser Artikel sagt , dass es zwei Versionen gab: Eine beim ersten Piloten (also meiner Zählung nach , im Artikel stand ), dann eine zweite, die nur für den zweiten Piloten ( bzw. respektive ) benutzt wurde, und danach sei immer die erste, originale benutzt worden. Der englische Artikel sieht das aktuell anders. Dort steht, eine erste Version sei für (erster! Pilot) komponiert worden. Der Vokalpart sei dann später aber für die erste Staffel fallen gelassen worden, in der zweiten und dritten aber wieder dabei gewesen. Außerdem habe es für die ersten fünf! Episoden ( , , , , ) eine zweite Version mit stärker traditionellem Instrumentalanteil gegeben. Kann da mal ein Experte draufschauen?--Bravomike 17:23, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Da braucht kein Experte draufschauen, weil es so stimmt, wie es jetzt im Artikel steht. Mea culpa, was die Titel der Epsioden angeht, da habe ich vorhin dämlicherweise Käfig und Eisberg beim Schreiben vertauscht, ups! Die Melodie mit Vokalise (also "gesummt") wurde für den Käfig komponiert, dann wurde für den Eisberg ein neues, ganz anderes Thema komponiert, war aber nur in der Präsentation für den Sender zu hören. Als die Serie ins Fernsehen kam, hat man das neue Titelthema fallenlassen und das alte mit der Vokalisenmelodie wieder hervorgeholt, allerdings in einem rein instrumentalen Arrangement. In der 2. Staffel gab es eine Neuaufnahme des Themas, ab dann wieder mit der gesungenen Vokalise. In Deutschland ist glaube ich für alle Staffeln nur die Aufnahme der 2. Staffel für den deutschen Vorspann gesendet worden. Es gab also nur zwei Themen, das bekanntere aber in mehreren Aufnahmen bzw. Arrangements, das müsste wohl noch hier im Artikel rausgearbeitet werden. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir gerne von allen mal eine Hörprobe schicken. Chris06 17:34, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ah, sehr gut, jetzt verstehe ich erst richtig, wie das im englischen Artikel gemeint war. Ich überlege gerade, ob es eventuell möglich wäre, wenigstens Teile des Themas hier hochzuladen, aber ich glaube, das wäre recht riskant. Gerade bei Musikstücken sind die Rechteinhaber oft ziemlich empfindlich, haben auch im Ausland gut ausgebaute Anwaltsnetze, und noch dazu weiß ich gar nicht, wer den nun genau welche Rechte an den Titeln hat. Besser nicht hier hochladen.--Bravomike 18:37, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::ich würde sagen das ist genauso legal oder illegal wie screencaps. es gibt bisher schon einige stücke. beispielsequenzen wären sehr nützlich. :: habe mich auch in der musicbrainz datenbank damit beschäftigt :: laut der seite zum werk gibt es mindestens folgende aufnahmen auf datenträgern veröffentlicht: * Star Trek by Koto * Star Trek Theme (Main Title) by Alexander Courage * Star Trek: Main Title (without soprano) by Alexander Courage * Star Trek: Main Title (Royal Philharmonic Orchestra) by Alexander Courage * Star Trek: Main Title (with soprano) by Alexander Courage * Star Trek: Main Title (1 min with voiceover) by Alexander Courage * Star Trek: Main Title (Prague Philharmonic Orchestra) by The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra and Choir * Star Trek: Main Title (with voiceover) by Alexander Courage * Star Trek: Main Title (german voiceover) by Alexander Courage :: -- 21:29, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naja, die Situation ist schon ein bisschen anders. Filme sind quasi mehrdimensional, es gibt Bilder, die ‚laufen‘, und Ton. Wenn man davon ein Standbild nimmt, also quasi nur eine Dimension, und dann auch nur ein hundertstel Bruchteil des gesamten Werks, dann geht das (nach deutschem Recht) relativ gut als Teilzitat durch. Aber Wenn das ganze Musikstück überhaupt nur eine Dimension hat (Ton), und dann auch noch nur ein paar Sekunden lang ist, und davon nimmt man dann einen entsprechend größeren Anteil als Probe, dann ist das schon was anderes. Vor allem aber: Ich vermute mal, dass es eben andere Rechteinhaber sein könnten. Paramount ist ziemlich kulant, was Fans angeht, weil sie wissen, dass sie von uns leben. Aber ja, auch die MA/en hat einen Ausschnitt unter FairUse: en:File:File:TOS maintitle.ogg. So in der Art dürfte das schon in Ordnung gehen… solange wir jetzt nicht anfangen, ganze CD einzustellen.--Bravomike 22:06, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Die Entwicklung der Titelmusik und die unterschiedlichen Versionen hier durch etwa 30 Sekunden-Clips (wird teilweise auf US Soundtrack-Review Webseiten so gehandhabt) zu dokumentieren, wäre sicher eine nette Sache. Wäre es denn möglich, hier sowas hochzuladen und einzubinden? Chris06 09:07, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kann man machen, als .ogg. Haben wir dazu eine Hilfe-Seite?--Bravomike 10:36, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :siehe Ancient Battle, Klingon Battle und Sabotage (Song) -- 10:44, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC)